Conventionally, there is known a wheel with a plurality of rotary bodies each including multiple rotary rollers, with each rotary roller rotating in a lateral direction perpendicular to the straight forward direction of a vehicle and disposed around an axle (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
In the wheel with rotary bodies described in Patent Literature 1, the rotary bodies are disposed with the leading end of each rotary body partially inserted into a recessed portion formed in the base end of an adjacent rotary body so that no clearance is created between the circumferential surfaces of the adjacent rotary bodies. Furthermore, both ends of the rotary bodies are supported by an adjacent pair of bearing arms mounted on the circumferential surface of a rim (hub).